


Best

by imbadwholf



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M, So do the others, insecure!oliver, mic is kinda ooc, reassuring!connor, they talk about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadwholf/pseuds/imbadwholf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Connor mentioned his 'best' earlier on in series 2 I have been curious about what would happen if Oliver (who already views himself in a negative light) found out. So here you go.<br/>My tumblr is ollyhooper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been edited, so expect some mistakes.

  
  


Drying his hands Oliver checked over his face again. The sigh he released was a long one. “Come on.” Encouraging himself he nodded. “You can do this Oliver.” 

Quietly he opened the bathroom door to be greeted by some laughter. It just made him feel even more rotten. Of course he knew he had not been as welcoming to Asher and the rest of the group as he could have been, but the fact still remained that this had been his flat in which he rarely had other friends around. Never mind people he didn’t know. And the fact they were coming around here more and more frequently shouldn’t annoy him as much as it did, but there was little he could go about the anger that was building up inside of him. It wasn’t even the fact him and Connor hadn’t be able to, due to both their guests and work, be intimate for almost two weeks, and it wasn’t just the fact said boyfriend was different around his colleges, it was the way treated Connor. Towards Oliver Asher hadn’t been openly rude, but he often made tiny remarks about both Oliver’s diagnosis and stereotypes due to his sexuilty. But the worst part about Asher staying for almost four nights in row had been how their own guest has treated Connor, little things said about Connor’s promiscuous past. It was not even jealously like it might have been previously, but as Connor’s partener seeing the man recoil in his self-conscious manner, expecting slurs as common titles. 

“So Connor.” From this angle Oliver knew not who spoke, but after so much time around the group he was confident in guessing that it was  Michaela. “How’s it?”

Confused the question was answered with another one. “It?”

“The sex.”

“Yo-what?”

Coily she added. “Well is it getting better?”

Connor scoffed. “Because I am monogamous?” 

“No, silly. Because you said before… that guy, what was his name? One of your teachers or something. Was the best you had. So, he have any competition? Oliver been able to beat your records for how many times you have… you know in one go.”

All the other people in the living room carried on with their own personal conversations. Connor looked around whilst itching the back of his head out of nervousness. “Michaela. You don-you shouldn’t ask someone things like that.”

“Since when is Connor Walsh bashful. Oh my god. He hasn’t? He-Oliver isn’t… are you…” The student voiced Oliver’s sudden worry. “You regret it? Being with Oliver?”

“I didn’t say that.” 

That was all Oliver wanted to hear. Quietly he shut the bathroom door again, with him firmly on the inside, away from them all. When, a little while later, he heard some knocking on the door he had just finished heaving a little bit. “Oliver.” That voice. That voice he would know anywhere. “Open up.”

Dumbly Oliver did just that, and instead of hearing a hello, the first word he heard was curse one. “Please leave me alone.”

“Ollie. No.” Again the door was closed. “What happened? Are you sick?”

Hissing he shook. “I don’t want to talk with them out there.”

When he was considering things Connor often racked his hand through his hair, and that’s just what he did then. “Yeah. Okay. I’ll just go out and tell them to g-”

“No!” That stopped his retreating boyfriend. “No like go outside for a minute or two before you ask them to leave. Please.”

“Okay.”   
  


 

Back inside the living room Connor internally counted to 120, at this point everyone was so intoxicated they hadn’t noticed their host's absence. At the door a few of them laughed while calling out to the empty bedroom. “See you Oliver.” Frank who had stayed sober promised to get them all home safely. 

“Want to talk about it Oliver?”

Together they sat on the bed. “I ju-I get it, I mean you… there have been others. And there's nothing wrong with that, because… th-that’s okay, bu-but I know that I’m not special per sey or that I ca- I am very good at it, but I didn’t think tha-”

Sweetly Connor asked. “Ollie, what are you talking about?”

“I herd you and Michaela talk about yo-your teacher.”

“Oliver.”

“No it’s okay. I get it, like I am no-not fantastic or anything. And you have some people to choose from and yeah I don’t know, I just don’t like the idea of you not wanting to stay here. Feeling like you have to stay because I’m sick be-”

Speaking with some authority Connor silenced his boyfriend. “Oliver. Please listen to me. There are so many things I want to say. Being with you, it’s better than anything ever, nevermind with someone else.”

Sniffling Oliver rubbed his hands together. “Bu-but your record.”

“We are like what…. one behind? And we have the rest of our lives to thrash it. Anyway it’s not just about the amount of... releases, it about the build up, about the after cuddles, and also wow each and everyone with you is amazing. Which brings me on to the next thing, Oliver you are way, way more talented at… things than you think.”

“But I’m not the best.”

“At one night stands? Nah I probably had better. Because with you I tried to think of you, of us, like that. But looking back, it was never that, not really. It was always… I was always, we were… I’m going to get so cheesy right now, you have been warned.” The laughter from Oliver forced Connor through with his confession, grabbing a nearby cushion and hugging it also helped. “We make love Oliver. And that, that in my head it is very different. You know now that… that I have never looked into someone’s eyes when… they are… and that makes it closer. You know?”

Beaming Oliver said. “Yeah. Yeah I do.”

After he enjoyed that face for a few moments Connor continued. “Now as for wanting to leave you, no. Never. I’ll stay here as long as I can, as long as you’ll have me.” Once again they just looked at each other. “And please don’t say ‘sick’ in that tone. Oliver, please. This, you having this, it isn’t your fault.”

“It’s not your fault either.”

“Maybe not. But I didn’t say that.” For some reason the second sentence caused a squint from Oliver. “Oh please, please tell me you didn’t leave after I said that.” The only form of answer he got was a shrug. “Jeez, Ollie, I must have sounded like a right… wow, I’m so sorry. It’s just I said we share stuff, and we do me and the others. But you… I don’t like to tell them how much… how close we are, how much you mean to me. Because, they are different to your colleges they will use you against me. Just, try and trust me in my head I am screaming, trying to defend you. I know that’s easier said than done.” After a tender kiss he carried on. “Just please, try.”

Huffing Oliver said. “I’ll try.”

“Would it... “ Pushing a hand through his hair again Connor tossed his head around in contemplation. “Would it… would it make it better if I rang her up right now and said that. Some of this stuff. If she knew?”

“Connor.” Oliver said half in disbelief.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Grabbing his phone and flicking through the contacts Connor had his finger paused above call before much more could be said. “Just say that it won’t make you smile Ollie and I’ll put it down.”

Unable to lie Oliver just said. “Maybe not the part about making love.”

“Yeah don’t want her to swoon too hard for me.” To the device he greeted. “Hello, Mic, you okay?... Yeah we are fine. Look I know you are a bit tipsy so most of this might go right over your head. But I wanted to just repeated what I said in our conversation, after I said ‘I didn’t say that’, when I told you how amazing Oliver is in the bedroom, or wherever else he decides to gave me. When I said I’d rather sleep with him than anyone else, in every meaning of the word. And that sex with him was amazing. Because it is.” The whole time he had been talking Connor had been looking at his boyfriend in the eye. “I meant it. Every word. And more. I’m in love with him Michaela and I just… I wanted to re tell you some of that stuff, cause I didn;t say enough before. And I’m not now. Because it will never be enough. I just, I love him.”

“Huh?” Was her reply they both ignored.

Oliver took the phone and turned it off to the drunk girl. “You said some of those things when I left?”

“A little bit.”

Kissing his boyfriend Oliver said. “I love you Connor. I am so sorry for tonight, and being grumpy allot recently I ju-”

“Wait can you hear that?”

Pulling back slightly from their embrace Oliver listened. “What?”

“I hear… yep an empty apartment. And… yep two boyfriends, one very eager to show their love again.”

“I think,” Oliver said between kisses. “You mean make love.” He teased.

Cocking an eyebrow and removing his own top Connor said. “Isn’t that what I said?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Kudos and feedback and comments would be awesome :)


End file.
